


I Just Cared About Basketball

by bigbardafree



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Author is Asexual, Fluff, Happy Asexuals, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbardafree/pseuds/bigbardafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami discuss their feeling about other people. Discover some things about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Cared About Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> About the tags: I've been burned too many times by people who don't seem to understand how to write asexual characters and oftentimes use asexuality as a plot for angst and I'm tired of seeing fics where asexuality is treated as some kind of hurdle instead of something natural. It's part of the reason I normally stay away from asexual fanfiction and almost hesitated to tag this fic as such. I hope that if you have similar feelings about fics with asexual characters the tags were enough to convince you to try this one. I'm promising you happy asexual dorks so I hope you enjoy.

They had been practicing on Kuroko’s shooting for about an hour already waiting for Aomine to show up when Kagami asked, “Hey, Kuroko, you know you and that Momoi girl?”

“Mm?” Kuroko lined up the shot.

“Well she thinks you’re her boyfriend right? But you don’t like her like that do you… How come?”

Kuroko missed the shot. Kagami ran over to retrieve the ball and dribbled it back to Kuroko. 

“Try lifting your elbow up a little” Kagami began to demonstrate, seeming to have forgotten his former line of questioning but Kuroko began to speak anyway.

“I’ve never really discussed this with anyone else, but I suppose because it’s Kagami-kun it’s okay…” Kagami’s ears perked up but he maintained focus on showing Kuroko how to hold the ball, “The reason is because I’m not attracted to Momoi-san in that way… I’m not attracted to anyone in that way.”

This time Kagami missed the shot. He let the ball bounce out of bounds and hit the fence.

“You mean….” Kagami gave Kuroko a strange look, “You’re feelings about people… So you don’t…?” he made some vague wiggly hand gestures.

Kuroko nodded his head not knowing what Kagami’s reaction would be. 

Kagami laughed suddenly, but not in a mocking way, but full of mirth like he just heard the funniest joke ever and Kuroko’s eyes narrowed and he could feel a blush coming and wished he had a basketball to chuck at the big idiot’s head.

“No! No no I’m not laughing at you!” Kagami noticed the look and froze, “I’m…” he scratched the back of his head, “You know I’ve never really talked about this with anyone either but I feel the same.”

“You what?”

“Yeah Tatsuya always used to try to get me to look at like porn mags with him when we were kids and, like, I was never into that y’know? I just cared about basketball. I didn’t realize there were other people who felt the same I always just though I was… different, I guess.”

“Oh.”

“Tatsuya kept telling me I was probably gay but I didn’t feel like that about any guy neither ...or um guys in general” He suddenly had a hard time looking Kuroko in the eye and felt his face heat up slightly.  
Suddenly the smile was back on Kagami’s face but it wasn’t full of joy this time, “But it’s not like that could work out I mean who wants to be in a relationship with someone who doesn’t care about… y’know…” more vague wiggly hand gestures, “Is that even a relationship?”

Kagami shook his head and finally went to go retrieve the ball. He dribbled it back and tossed it to Kuroko who immediately rebounded it into the hoop. “Whoah hey! How did you-?!” Kagami turned to Kuroko who looked slightly annoyed.  
“Idiot! Who’s to say what a relationship is or isn’t. What about what we have?”

Kuroko looked determined but Kagami stared back at him dumbfounded. “Me and you,” He motioned between the two of them and Kuroko nodded, “what we have…?” and Kuroko simply nodded again.

And Kagami hated that, how Kuroko could convey entire paragraphs with one look when Kagami had trouble constructing simple sentences in both languages he was supposedly fluent in. At least Kuroko seemed to understand him.

“Are you saying we could be like each other’s light and shadow but in like a…a romantical way?” and as Kagami heard those words come out of his own mouth he felt his face begin to burn furiously. He turned away immediately and went to go retrieve the basketball, “That was so lame! Forget it Kuroko I-“

“Okay.”

Kagami stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Kuroko looking at him the same way he looks at him before every basketball game: determined and brimming with expectation and excitement.

“Okay? You mean the two of us we’re…” he motioned between them again and Kuroko nodded again but this time he smiled. 

Kagami laughed and ran back over to Kuroko and scooped him up into a hug which Kuroko returned. Kagami set Kuroko down and swore he could hear a muffled “idiot” coming from his chest. They stood there for a couple seconds, arms around each other, Kagami’s nose found its way into Kuroko’s hair when a sudden thought struck him and he lifted his head, “Aomine is probably gonna be here any second who knows what he’ll think if he sees us like this.

Kuroko looked up at him “Who cares what Aomine-kun thinks?” and then he looked away thoughtfully, “What’s Momoi-san going to say?”

Kagami stepped back from the hug and gave Kuroko a warning glance, “She’s not going to say anything because she’s not going to find out, right? …Right, Kuroko?”

But Kuroko already had his cell phone out and was dialing. Kagami darted for the phone, “No! Please, Kuroko! I don’t want her to kill me!”

Kuroko dashed to the side with the phone held out as it rang and Kagami ran after him, “You know she’ll do it she’ll kill me if she finds out!  
”  
Kuroko was still being chased by Kagami when he heard the phone connect, “Ah! Tetsu-kun?!”

“Momoi-san! Big news-!” and Kuroko was tackled from behind into the grass on the side of the court, effectively knocking the phone out of Kuroko’s hand and disconnecting the call.

About ten minutes later Aomine found both his friends patching up their wounds on the side of the court and, as was usually the case with Kuroko and Kagami, decided it was best to just not ask questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been awake since one in the morning so if this fic has any glaring horrible errors I'm so sorry.
> 
> I sorta intended this to be demisexual/grayasexual Kagami and asexual Kuroko winding up in an asexual romantic relationship but you can read this how ever you want.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to tumblr used tedkordisanasshole.


End file.
